The world gets bigger
by JadedNobody
Summary: Eventually your small corner of the world is going to be over run.


Rouge the Bat and Sally the acorn walked along the road. The Bat was slightly pleased while Sally was somewhat disgruntled. Rouge found the Squirrel's displeasure very amusing.

"Is it really the worse thing in the world to don a wardrobe?"

"Rouge, how would you feel if you had to change your character entirely. I'm the tomboy princess." Sally crossed her arms.

"We've all had some character changes in one way or the other. Do you think I like my voice actor during the 4kids era?"

"No," Sally conceded realizing the Bat had it just as bad at times. "I'm grateful for you arranging this meeting with IDW. Hopefully I'll be able to convince them to include the rest of the Freedom Fighters."

"Don't worry Princess the fandom loves the Freedom Fighters."

"Since when does Sega listen to fan demands?" Rouge smiled queasily having no response. The duo fell into silence as they trudged along.

"So where are we going," Sally decided to embrace her fate with pride.

"I know this great place in Station Square," Sally at least knew she was in better hands than if she went to Bunny.

Rouge paused her gait when she noticed Sally had stopped. The Bat saw what the Princess was looking at. On the bench of a pond that was currently in sight was Blaze the Cat. Blaze was uncharacteristically down with her hands on her face.

The duo made their way over to the scene. Blaze heard the foot steps and composed herself. The cat drew herself back up to a proper sitting position. Sally sat next to her and Rouge leaned forward against the back of the bench.

"You look troubled Blaze," Sally broached diplomatically.

"Well," Blaze trailed off uncomfortable with speaking. The cat stared deeply into the waters before them. Something in the waters inspired composure as she said," Sally are you ever troubled when Sega pairs Sonic up with another girl. Or when he spends a lot of time with one."

Rouge felt boorish for listening to such a private conversation but waited all the same for Sally's response.

"What do you mean?" The princess was surprised by the youngest here. Blaze never came across as the romantic type.

"It's Silver," Blaze confessed. "I miss the days when it was just the two of us. Once Silver was mine, he counted on me and was my responsibility. Now it seems like I'm not needed."

"Why would you ever think that?" Sally's voice was gentle whisper.

"Gold and Whisper," Blaze said bluntly. "It seems like Silver's need for companionship can just be fulfilled by Gold. She is far more intelligent and a better conversationalist than me. Then with Whisper Silver doesn't need me to look after him. Whisper saved his life without him even knowing it and Silver admires her tremendously." Blaze's gaze was fixed on the pond's grassy borders.

"Well I'm-"

"It's something else as well." Blaze cut Sally off with red cheeks.

"What that they're bustier," Rouge attempted to lift the mood.

"Yes." The look Sally shot Rouge could've killed. Rouge wished it could.

The trio just sat there in silence. Rouge out of making the cat feel inadequate. Sally at a loss for words. Blaze feeling totally humiliated.

"Does Silver seem like the type to be that shallow Blaze." Sally's gentle but firm tone didn't even leave room for argument.

"No, but I'm afraid Silver's attachment to me was a mistake. The same way a baby bird believes the first thing it sees is it's mother." Blaze attempted to rub the welling water out of her eyes. "I wanted to protect him and have him for myself."

"Blaze just because Silver is seeking out new friends doesn't mean he'll abandon you. Isn't it true you use to always tell him you wouldn't abandon him. That was his fear and yet now between the two of you your the naive one."

"It's just-"

"Also Gold is gay," Rouge interjected. Blaze blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes," Sally and Rouge answered in unison.

"Oh," Blaze lightened up at the revelation. "Well still Silver admires Whisper far more than he ever did me. I use to be the sole recipient of his praise."

"I can understand. To see Sonic occasionly find a new flirt is infuriating but it never means anything."

"The same goes for Shad- actually he's so antisocial I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he talks to. But that albino boy of your's is practically attached to your hip no matter how big the world gets."

Blaze stared at the clouds. The Bat and squirrel could see the mirth coming to her face.

"Thank you, I'd like some time alone now." Rouge and Sally silently complied.

Rouge smirked at Sally as they walked.

"You really are the team mom."

"Shut up."


End file.
